Postman Pat's Tractor Express
Postman Pat's Tractor Express is the sixth episode of the first series which was first broadcast on 21st October 1981. It was entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Summary Pat calls at the post office to collect a registered letter to the camp site, and a parcel for Granny Dryden. Pat has to help Peter Fogg get some wandering sheep out of Mr. Jackson's Garden, then he delivers Granny Dryden's parcel and asks her to get a new digital watch, then he deliver some eggs and a registered letter to some campers. The letter is too valuable to leave and the campers are at the waterfall. Pat's van cannot travel along the bumpy road so Miss Hubbard borrows a tractor and takes him on a rather bumpy ride to the waterfall. When Pat returns to his van, he sees that a hen has somehow got in and laid an egg. Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Alf Thompson *Miss Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Peter Fogg *George Lancaster *Dorothy Thompson (does not speak) *Mrs. Pottage (cameo) *The Jacksons (mentioned) *The Campers (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Yellow Tractor *The Red Tractor *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle Locations *Greendale Post Office *Miss Hubbard's Cottage *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Intake Farm *Burcow Cottage *Southland's Farm *The Gate Hill Waterfalls (mentioned) Trivia *The horn sound of Pat's van is longer at the beginning of the Czech Republic version; the sound can also be barely heard when Pat is on his way to George Lancaster's. *In a close-up of Pat on the tractor, he is being shaken by an offscreen stagehand in live-action without stop-motion. *This episode was included as a bonus on the Australian VHS release of Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers. Goofs *The sound goes fuzzy when Granny Dryden says "Is there anything you'd like to order?" and when Pat says "Let's have a look." and "Yes, that's alright. I've got a letter for them, so I'll have to stop there anyway." *When Miss Hubbard goes for the tractor not only does her front garden gate close by itself, but when it slams shut, it makes the noise that a door would make when it is slamming. Stranger still, this does not happen when Pat shuts the gate a moment later. *When Pat opens Granny Dryden's garden gate, a piece of grass can be seen moving. *After Pat closes Granny Dryden's garden gate on the way back to the van, the gate opens slightly and then closes by itself. *When Pat says "Oo-er!" the tractor just shakes violently and does not roll along. *In the long shots of Pat driving through the end of the village and through the countryside, he is not wearing his hat or glasses and Jess is not there next to him. *When Pat gets out to deliver Granny Dryden's parcel, his van door makes no noise when he opens it. *When Pat opens and closes Miss Hubbard's garden gate while waiting for Miss Hubbard and the tractor, a leaf on a tree can be seen twitching. *The gate to the field where the campers' tent is, only squeaks once when opened. *For the rest of the episode onwards from the moment when Pat arrives at Granny Dryden's cottage, the door to the driving seat of the van does not make its regular noise. Gallery MissHubbard'sCottage.jpg|Miss Hubbard's Cottage Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes